Veer Hitt
Veer Hiit is a Fijian-Canadian striker with the Rage Alliance of the Marpole Rink Soccer Club (MRSC). He is a co-founder of MRSC. His linemate is Justin Wong, and together, they form a well rounded offensive and defensive team. In Fiji, he is known for his goalkeeping skills. He played in several big games aganist rival team, Tovata all stars, and single-handedly won the games due to his superb goalkeeping skills. History Veer was born in Suva, Fiji. He began his soccer career in Suva where he predominantly played goalkeeper. Eventually, he took his game to Canada, where he transformed into a striker for the Rage Alliance of MRSC. He met Justin early in his career in Canada and has been teammates with him for over a decade. In 2006 to 2009, Veer battled through several knee injuries. Although doctors ordered him not to continue any more soccer matches, Veer refused and suffered minor setbacks. In 2010, Veer missed almost the entire season rehabilitating his knees. In 2011, Veer made a successful return as a regular starter for both his Fiji club matches and for the Rage Alliance. Talent Analysis Veer is a all-around player that generally doubles as a defender and long range striker with the ability to sprint foward and carry the ball to the offensive zone. He is one of the fastest players in MRSC. He also possess a pinpoint accurate shot from mid range forging him as a complete player. Motivation sometimes interferes with Veer's game, and has been criticized for his slow starts. Due to his history of injuries, his endurance has been questionable, especially in long drawn series after blocking many opponent shots. Despite this, He's known to play well under pressure and capable of dominating games. 2012 Analysis Veer finished the 2012 season with 51 goals which was second in the league behind Raj Kumar. He averaged 1.70 Goals per Game and 5.10 Goals per Match. Veer was the only player in the league to score all 5 of his teams' goal in a game. This happend on August 9th 2012 in the 3rd match of the series. Veer also had two 4 goal performances this season. He was held scoreless in 6 games this season and none of them were won by his club. His great play propelled his Rage club to a 6 win 3 loss and 1 tie record. The 2012 season started a bit slow for him but he picked up his performance as the season went on. On August 16th Veer scored a miraculous goal in the most dangerous play of the year where he and his team mate Justin Wong collided. Veer ended up falling hard on the ground however he still managed to get the ball in the net. After this play there was heavy bleeding in his arms. How ever he managed to stay in the game. This was a very high impact collision that was scary for both players. Veer relied both on his speed and shooting as well. It was observed that when one part of his game wasn't working then he would switch to another. It was also observed that first half of the year Veer was using his speed more while second half he used his shooting more. His passing was good this season as well as he and Justin Wong exchanged a lot give and go and one timers. Defensively Veer put his body on the line on many plays and was hit by the ball many times. He was also fouled by other players numberous times but he toughed it out and managed to stay in the games. One area that Veer seemed to be lacking concentration at times was checking his opponents. He was seen to have taken some of his opponents lightly. Questions also remain if Veer can have the same success with other teamates apart from Justin Wong. One of the main reasons for his success this season was once again Justin as they togeather they played in great synchronization. Veer had surgery near his shoulder during the season which casued him to miss some time however this didn't hinder his performance. He also suffered some minor injuries but nothing were serious enough to impact his performance. 2013 Analysis Veer averaged 1.70 goals per game in 2012, In 2013 he averaged 1.95 goals per game. He hopes to improve on his scoring abilities in 2014. In 2013 he had his sniper shooting skills back. Quotes From Others "Sniper shot" "What kind of soccer player plays with his hands in his pocket?" " Is he even alive after that head collision"? " This guy is playing on his life"